Adventures of the Guardian
by ShatteredBlossom
Summary: Sakura has been given an extrodinary gift. But she had no say in it. She has been thrown into a world where responsibility weighs heavy on her shoulders. Now she must go around and save the worlds with only Syaoran, Tomoyo, and her guardians to keep her c
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian.**

"It's time."

A mystical voice rang in a large stone room calling the attention of the Council. There were 12 representatives, one for each of the nations living on Thrae who were fighting for the Light's peace. Elves, Dwarves, Human's, Dragons, Pixies, Mermaids, Angels, Unicorn's, Centaurs, Fairies, Sorceresses, and of course gods. The one who spoke was at the 'head' of the round table. It was the Council goddess, her sharp blue eyes pinning the council members to their chairs.

"What time?" asked the Dwarf known as Regarf. The dwarves were not known for their intelligence but for their stubbornness.

"To call the Guardian back to us." At this gasps rang around the tables from almost every Council member.

"But it is too soon." Rumbled Drakar the Leader of the Dragons. He had not gasped. Instead he turned his bright yellow slitted eyes on the goddess. "The Guardian would not be 20 yet. We cannot put a mere child against the Dark's forces."

"You are right." Stated the goddess Simara. Glances went all along the table. "But this time she will not stand alone like it did in the past." Murmurs slid up and down the table. Not face it alone? Change tradition and prophecy? Nothing good can come out of this. "Silence!" the calm and whip-like command silenced the Council's tongues. "Here me first. Judge later." The Council agreed.

"Hello Mother." A young woman around 21 said, brushing back her auburn colored, waist length hair. Green eyes gazed out sadly from a perfectly heart-shaped face with a beautiful ivory complexion. "I've missed you these last few months. Well at least they're months to me." Silence. A cool winter breeze blew through the grave-yard making the world's loss all the more noticeable. "The Council has decided to up my training. They are still not convinced I am capable of the job. I barely have time to breathe in between missions and ceremony. I bet they never treated you this way." At this the girl giggled. "But then again you were never the Guardian..."

"Miss Sakura! Miss Sakura!" An anxious voice sounded across the yard, jarring the girl out of her conversation. Looking up, Sakura couldn't help but sigh as she saw Lushung, The Council's Messenger, running across the field toward her. Could they never give her a moments peace? Sakura decided not to show her agitation to the youth, and instead, stood by her mothers grave calmly waiting. When Lushung finally reached her, he was too out of breath and had to take a moment to rest. "Miss...Sakura...pant The Council...requests...your presence...immediately." After delivering this Lushung collapsed on the ground, his goal completed.

"After you have regained your breathe somewhat, tell them I will appear in the morning. They knew not to disturb me and unless there has been another attack, their news can wait." Sakura couldn't help the cold undertone that entered her voice. They knew her one rule. The one boundary they were never to cross. But they had been getting bolder lately...But this was one thing she would not budge on. Period. Seeing that Lushung understood Sakura nodded her head and then began walking towards the forest. She needed her time alone.

Lushung gazed after the Guardian Sakura with a kind of pity. Although he looked a lot younger, Lushung was Sakura's age and had grown up with her. He could still picture Sakura's childish face as she laughed at him for doing a trick. She used to such a happy girl. Until the Council got a hold of her. Lushung frowned thinking about it. It was like over night the Council managed to extinguish every spark of innocence in the girl. No long did she smile just because the sky was blue. Sakura was cold, unfeeling, and always with a tightness about her eyes that spoke of strain and too much responsibility for one so young. Lushung shook his head and picked himself up off the ground. Soon Sakura will smile again he thought starting to walk back the way he came. After-all, how long could the Council keep up this frantic pace? Soon, they would have to let go of Sakura's leash and let her do her duty the way it is supposed to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sakura entered the shadows of the forest, she let out a long sigh. It was like the tightly coiled springs inside her had unwound and she was finally able to let down her defences. She knew there was no need to be alert here. No danger could pass beneath these warded trees.  
As she walked further into the forest, Sakura's cold demeanour began to vanish. Her steps were lighter, almost a dance, instead of their usual careful precision. The indifferent mask on her face slowly melted, so you could see the twinkle in her eyes once again. All the strain and worry were gone, peacefulness and playfulness replacing them. The tiny stress marks on her forehead and around her eyes disappeared, leaving only Sakura's open and youthful face behind. Gone was the battle hardened Guardian Sakura was forced to become. Now there was no Guardian, only the young woman Sakura, walking contentedly down the woods makeshift path.  
'Ah…how good it feels to be home.' Sakura thought, glancing at the wilderness all around her. Although technically she lived in thru palace, only in this enchanted forest did she feel truly and fully welcomed. The only place she considered to be her true home.  
"Took you long enough," the deep voice started Sakura out of her thoughts and, as she jumped and whirled around, deep laughter filled her ears.  
Recognising whom it was, Sakura scowled and swatted at the intruder's arm playfully. "Syaoran! How many times have I told you? Stop scaring me like that!" she glared furiously at him, but it didn't have the slightest effect on him. It never did.  
"Wasn't trying to." Syaoran shrugged mock-innocently. "I can't help it if you don't hear me coming." Sakura's scowl was still in place. "Oh come on Sakura, lighten up." Syaoran casually draped an arm across her shoulders, "Haven't we had enough of frowning"  
Sakura sighed and gave up. Instead she snuggled in closer, under his arm. "Yes we have." she murmured quietly.  
All Syaoran's cheekiness was gone now as he led her down the path. "Come on, let's go home. Kero is sure to cheer you up. He has lots of new stories to tell you"  
"I'll bet." Sakura grumbled. This was an old routine of theirs. "Well I hope he is not looking for more food. I forgot to bring him some again"  
"Hmm?" Sakura asked, not quite hearing him.  
"Said I love the light"  
Sakura looked at him queerly before shrugging. Syaoran was always weird at their reunions. "It's good to be home"  
Syaoran and Sakura continued walking along the path, telling each other the newest happenings in their lives.  
Hearing about how the elders have been pushing Sakura too hard again made Syaoran angrily glare around the forest. Why must they always push past their boundaries?  
"I'm sorry Sakura," he murmured with his head down. Sakura blinked at this surprised. Why the hell should he be sorry? When she voiced her thoughts he stated, as if it was extremely obvious, "It was because I was gone they worked you so hard." Sakura shook her head in astonishment, "If I has been there to counter-act their orders, you wouldn't have had to sneak away like this." His expression told Sakura he was serious about this. Still she couldn't contain the muffled laugh that escaped her lips.  
"Syaoran, you're such a dink." she grinned. That got his attention. "It wouldn't have mattered whether you were there or not. They would have found a way to wriggle around your commands. Remember," Sakura said with a matronly look, "Until you are made Leader of the Clan, they can still supersede your authority"  
Syaoran bowed his head again with defeat. "I know…but still!" his head came up with renewed stubbornness. "I could have done something to help"  
"You can't always be there to help me Syaoran." soothed Sakura warmly. "If you hadn't have left, you would have burst from the strain. Even you need some time off every once in a while"  
Syaoran grinned ruefully. "I should be saying that to you"  
"I would rest if I could." sighed Sakura, both she and Syaoran now back to walking down he path. Somewhere during their conversation they had stopped and were facing each other. "But the Elders"  
"Always with the Elders!" Syaoran burst out flinging his arms up into the air with exasperation. "Why do you give them total control over your life"  
"I didn't give it to them, "Sakura whispered softly. "I wasn't given a choice remember"  
All of Syaoran's anger melted and her sighed tiredly before wrapping Sakura into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry Sakura. I know you didn't choose for things to be this way. I just wish the Elders didn't control you totally"  
"They don't." Sakura's gentle smile floated up to him. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now"  
Syaoran smiled back, something that was very rare for the usually stoic Li warrior. "Good point"  
"Besides, they can only control my life in this world and time. Not the others." The reminder of this didn't help Syaoran's mood for some odd reason. "And soon, not even here will they have power." Her words echoed with an ancient promise, not unheard by the two.  
"Let's hope so Sakura." Syaoran sighed lightly, resting his cheek against the top of her head. They were once again cuddled together, lazily walking the trails. "For both our sakes." 


End file.
